Once Upon a Bar Scene
by BlueMoonHowler
Summary: ONESHOT Draco walks a halfdrunk Hermione to his flat one night.. And a true love is finally realized.HGDM light fluffyness. I dont own MCR's lyrics. Or HP characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Once Upon a Bar Scene**

In a darkened bar just outside of London, three young men sat in stools near the bartender, ordering Firewhisky and nursing Gin-and-tonics. A lone female emerges from the restroom and returns, stumbling, to the table. "G-guys, I think I wanna leave now.. Will one of you t-take me home?"

"_Well it rains and it pours  
when you're out on your own"_

"Hermione?" One of them replies in a monotone as if this statement has been overused, "You don't live anywhere…D'you want to come with one of us?."

She steps closer to the blond boy. The brunette and red-head exchanged glances. "Draco.. She's picked you tonight. Take good care of her please."

"I will guys. See you at work tomorrow Harry, Ron…" He took her hand and led her from the building.

_  
'If I crash on the couch  
can I sleep in my clothes?  
'Cause I've spent the night dancing  
I'm drunk, I suppose  
if it looks like I'm laughing  
I'm really just asking to leave'_

The words ran through her mind as the only truth she could prove.__

'This alone, you're in time for the show  
you're the one that I need  
I'm the one that you loathe  
you can watch me corrode like a beast in repose  
'Cause I love all the poison  
Away with the boys in the band'

She leaned heavily on him.__

"I've really been on a bender and it shows"

_So why don't you blow me a kiss before she goes?_

Suddenly they were at his flat in the city. "We're, ummm.. We're here Hermione."

Now she was singing to herself, and he could hear her loud and clear.__

"Give me a shot to remember  
and you can take all the pain away from me  
a kiss and I will surrender……  
The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead"

She sang a bit louder and turned to him, pulling him close to herself.

_  
"A light to burn all the empires  
so bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be  
in love with all of these '**vampires'"**_

She put emphasis on 'vampires' because she knew that Draco treasured his vampiristic good looks.

_  
"So you can leave like the sane abandoned me_

there's a place in the dark where the animals go  
you can take off your skin in the cannibal glow"

She placed her palm on the back of his neck and smoothed the hair there.

_  
"Juliet loves the beat and the lust it commands  
Drop the dagger and lather the blood on your hands, Romeo_

I've really been on a bender and it shows  
So why don't** you** blow me a…"

She quieted to a whisper and pressed her lips softly to his.

"_Kiss before she goes?"_

It wasn't until that moment that he realized what she was doing. "Hermione.. Get off me."

There was a wide-eyed, hurt look on her face and she closed her eyes, tipping her head down and laying her forehead to his chest. "Draco.. I need you to love me."

Now it was his turn to widen his eyes.

He picked up the song where she left off. __

"Give me a shot to remember  
and you can take all the pain away from me  
A kiss and I will surrender  
The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead…"

She picked it up.

_  
"A light to burn all the empires  
so bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be  
in love with all of these vampires…"_

They sang the last lines together.

_  
"So you can leave like the sane abandoned me"  
"Give me a shot to remember  
and you can take all the pain away from me  
a kiss and I will surrender  
The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead_

_A light to burn all the empires  
so bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be  
in love with all of these vampires_

_So you can leave like the sane abandoned me"_

Now he pulled her close and she lifted her face to look him in the eyes. "I do love you Hermione… I always have. And I always will. Remember that…" His voice was a mere whisper as the distance between them grew smaller. Their lips met with an explosion of sensation, creeping warmth across both of their bodies spreading from every point of contact. Hermione was trembling now. "That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me…."

Draco smiled. "I know it." He held her softly and lovingly, then kissed her forehead tenderly. "You'll be hearing it a lot more often.."


	2. Fill, fill, fill!

Filler!!!!!!: Give me a song title and a specific HP pairing you want, and within a few weeks I▓ll have a songfic up and out for you! With dedications and all! I likes makin the fans happy! Also; if you have a multi-chapter in-progress story that▓s going nowhere, just email me with a link to it and I▓ll read, review, and try to write up a possible next chappie for yas!

Crimson Kitten 


End file.
